Question: Simplify the following expression: ${4r-14-r-6}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${r}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {4r - r} {-14 - 6}$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {3r} {-14 - 6}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {3r} {-20}$ The simplified expression is $3r-20$